


i like it when you call me

by thanatopis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanatopis/pseuds/thanatopis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanaka discovers a new kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i like it when you call me

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't think Hinata and Tanaka are kinky bitches, boy do I have something to tell you.

The first time it happens is when Hinata’s riding him, bouncing eagerly in Tanaka’s lap in a way that leaves the wing-spiker breathless as he grips onto Hinata’s sides for much needed support.

Tanaka’s pretty sure that he’s never seen something so erotic as Hinata—cheeks flushed red, lithe body damp with sweat, and lips parted around the constant wispy moans that go straight to his cock as Hinata bounces up and down on it.

Tanaka thinks he’s dreaming the first time he hears it.

“ _Senpai_ …” He blinks drowsily at first, attention solely focused on how Hinata’s cock wetly bobs up and down against his stomach with every shift of his hips and how much Tanaka wishes he could wrap his mouth around the cutely small appendage before it hits him.

He freezes, mouth parting dumbly while wide eyes find Hinata’s upturned face as he grunts and pants, “S-say that again.”

“Hmm,” Hinata hums in question, his eyes which had been closed in rapture open slowly and he looks at Tanaka with a confused, furrowed brow. The rocking of his hips slow, while soft, warm hands come up to rest sweetly on Tanaka’s tanned shoulders and the loss of movement is honestly the last thing Tanaka wants. Hinata feels like _perfection_ inside—wet molten heat and a suction that almost threatens to eat him whole and stopping that almost feels criminal.

“What?” Hinata asks out of breath, the ends of his hair damp with sweat as they stick to his forehead and the nape of his neck. Hinata makes to push them back with his hand, hair slicking sexily while Tanaka gulps.

The younger boy yelps suddenly when Tanaka grabs him around the waist and drops the both of them down against the floor in a flurry of movement that leaves Hinata feeling lightheaded and dazed.

Tanaka’s cock never leaves his body during the shift, making Hinata whine high in his throat at the press inside, how the angle change feels deeper on his back with Tanaka above him.

Positioned with his legs almost painfully spread wide, Tanaka grabs the undersides of his knees and presses them back until Hinata is obscenely folded into two and starts screaming when Tanaka starts to pound into him at a fierce downward angle. The continuous slap of skin echoes throughout the room, ricocheting off Tanaka’s bedroom walls and makes Hinata feel all the hotter at the positively lewd squelch that fills his ears.

“ _Nnnahhh_ —Tanaka-san!” Hinata squeezes his eyes closed, gasping and moaning wetly each time the tip of Tanaka’s cock hits against his prostate and he _loves it_ —loves it so much and—

“Say it again.”

Hinata’s eyes flutter open, eyes lidding as he takes in the straining muscles of Tanaka’s chest, his abdominals rippling with every movement and then remembers Tanaka’s request.

“Ahh—s-say—say what?” He whines out, toes curling above Tanaka’s head.

Tanaka huffs, anchoring one his hands on the floor by Hinata’s head, using the leverage to go harder, hit harder, shucking Hinata up against the floor each time he does it.

Tanaka groans, “Senpai—call me that again.”

Hinata flushes newly at that, body so hot he feels as if his insides are melting and with only a slight moment’s hesitation, he timidly calls out, “ _Senpai_ …”

Tanaka moans at that, biting his bottom lip into his mouth and sucks. He pauses his movements, rearing up on his knees and gathering Hinata in his arms as his hands, rough and worn with callouses cup Hinata’s perk butt in a grip that feels like a perfect fit.

Hinata keens, head tipping back as he wiggles and shallowly ruts on Tanaka’s cock, nails running down his shoulders in a show of urgent desperation for him to just _move_.

“If you want it you’re gonna have to work for it Shouyo—call me senpai again.” It’s spoken on a tantalizing whisper on the shell of his ear and Hinata can’t help the full body shiver that rakes over his being.

He swallows the quickly accumulating saliva in his mouth, wrapping his arms loosely around Tanaka’s neck as he buries his flushed face in the crook, both parts embarrassed and highly turned on by this new development.

“ _Senpai_ ,” He whines, making sure to drawl the two syllables out, long and sultry.

“Please move— _please_ , I need—” Hinata’s breath catches pitifully in his throat when Tanaka’s hips move, thrusting up into him so deep that he almost chokes.

Tanaka grins, licking his lips, “You need what?” He asks coyly, sweet and low, grin tracing the curve of Hinata’s shoulder as Tanaka grinds into Hinata, rubbing all over the delicate spots inside that he knows will make the younger boy see stars.

Hinata writhes, heels dragging against the tatami floors.

“S-senpai I need it—I need you fucking me and— _aahh_ —” Hinata’s nails drag down Tanaka’s back as he starts moving again, wailing as he’s lifted and lowered again and again on Tanaka’s thick cock.

“What else does my cute kouhai need?” Tanaka breathes, squeezing his rump and giving it a firm slap that jiggles flesh. “I can’t give it to you if you don’t tell me…”

Hinata shivers, feeling his eyes begin to water. “I want senpai to touch me.”

Tanaka’s eyes darken. “Touch you where?”

Hinata groans, biting his lip as one of Tanaka’s fingers lightly traces a protruding vein on the underside of his cock and Hinata absentmindedly juts out his hips, utterly desperate for it.

“My dick, senpai please touch it.” Hinata sobs, feeling a slick bead of pearly white inch down his cock as Tanaka’s hand instantly circles around it, squeezing with just the right amount of pressure and twist of his wrist to have Hinata crying out, jolting in his lap.

“Gonna make you come so hard baby…” Tanaka sighs on his temple, nuzzling his nose in the orange locks before he slowly withdrawals his cock until only the engorged head rest inside Hinata, flaring out his puckered hole until Hinata grows impatient and bears down on it, making Tanaka’s eyes flutter in pleasure.

“Such a disobedient kouhai…” He grunts before dropping Hinata down and keeping him on the thick base of his cock by bracketing his hips with his hands.

“If you want it so bad work for it…show senpai how much you wanna come.” Tanaka leans back with a leer, forearms resting on the floor as he drags his knees up and plants his feet firmly on the floor.

Hinata licks his lips, eyes bright as he eagerly repositions himself, knees bending, feet finding a steady purchase as the palms of his hands rest on Tanaka’s knees. Hinata, with one last calming breath slams down, moaning shamelessly as he’s finally takes what he wants.

Tanaka groans, struggling to keep his eyes open at the image of Hinata openly riding him and absolutely loving it, watching how his own cock disappears inside that tiny body over and over again and his mouth parts astonished.

“Fuck, you’re so sexy.”

Hinata smiles slightly, face crumbling with pleasure only a moment later.

“ _Mmph…nnnmph_ …senpai make me come.”

Tanaka’s weak— _so fucking weak_ when it comes to Hinata and it shows in how his upper back gets rug burn in trying to fuck Hinata as hard as he can. It’s brutal and battering and motherfucking _perfect_ —

“ _Faster_ —fuck me faster!” Hinata screams shrill, throwing his head to one side as his hand comes off of Tanaka’s knee and flies over his cock, the movement a blur.

Tanaka readily obliges, feeling the beginnings of the tell-tell burn fizzle low in his gut, legs going taut and tingling and before he knows it he’s losing his rhythm, mouth parting on a roar.

“ _Oh god_ ,” Hinata wails, clawing at Tanaka’s knee. “ _Oh fuck me_ —gonna come—gonna fucking come—”

Hinata spasms wildly as he explodes on Tanaka’s chest, mouth parting wide on a silent scream as Tanaka rams into him, spilling his load and thrusting weakly as Hinata’s insides dance around him, causing his eyes to roll back into his head.

“ _Fuck_ ,” He whines out, voice shaky and body going limp.

Hinata falls listlessly on top of him and Tanaka doesn’t even think when he wraps his arms around the younger trembling boy, broad hands tracing over his back in soothing circles.

Hinata’s come goes unmentioned as it rubs in between their bodies, the feeling, in all honestly, is not all that unpleasant.

“That was so good.” Hinata whispers with both awe and amazement evident in his voice and Tanaka manages an amused, breathy laugh.

His ego flares along with his pride at the knowledge of how hard he managed to make his boyfriend come and his hand comes up, brushing through Hinata’s tangled locks softly in a move that is just as much a reflex as anything else.

Tanaka grins, nodding his head slowly.

“Damn right.”

After a moment, Hinata’s tired, sleepy voice sounds through the quiet, “Tanaka?”

He hums, blinking up at the ceiling and thinking of nothing more than staying like this with Hinata forever, the other boy soft and warm at his side.

Hinata snorts, working his arm under his chin and looking at Tanaka with a petulant pout.

“Senpai— _really_? You really _are_ a huge pervert aren’t you?” Tanaka blanches, flush staining his cheeks and his mouth moves without really working.

Yeah…about that…

Tanaka’s not surprised. He’s always been a boy with a _vast_ array of different things that have turned him on and with Hinata, the younger teen just seems to make everything all the more sexier. Really, it’s unfair how many inappropriate hard-ons he’s sported from Hinata just _saying_ his name a certain way.

“I’ll never be able to use that word the same way again I’ll have you know...”

Despite the pout, it doesn’t sound like he’s complaining.


End file.
